coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Serial Killers on Cold Case
A serial killer is someone who kills others, usually strangers or acquaintances, with a "cooling-off" period in-between the murders. While the minimum requirement for being a serial killer is three victims, murderers who have less than that but attempted or were likely to have killed again are also listed here. Types of serial killers include: * Visionary: The perpetrator is delusional, killing for reasons such as believing an otherworldly force (often heavenly or hellish in origin) is somehow forcing or coercing them to. * Mission Oriented: The perpetrator targets specific people for specific reasons, such as revenge for real or imagined wrongs, or due to believing that they are somehow making the world a better place by cleansing it of certain groups, such as other criminals or people of different sexual orientation, class, gender, religion or race. * Lust: The perpetrator attains sexual gratification from the torture and mutilation of their victims. * Thrill: Excitement and the rush caused by the kill is what the perpetrator is after, meaning their victims tend to be completely random, and they may be prone to switching their tactics. Infamy or the belief that they can outsmart the authorities is another possible motivation. * Comfort/Profit: While the perpetrator may enjoy killing, financial or material gain is their primary motivation, and they may attain it through acts such as fraud, forgery, embezzlement, theft, or contract killing. * Control: Often abused themselves, leading to feelings of inadequacy and inferiority, the perpetrator attains a sense of power and purpose through torture, humiliation and killing. Related to the serial killer is the mass murderer, like Cameron Coulter, Neil Hanlon and Paul Chaney, who kill or wound several people in one place, like a school or restaurant, and a spree killer, which is essentially a mobile mass murderer, targeting multiple places instead of focusing on just one. George Marks * Episodes: "Mind Hunters", "The Woods" * Victims: Simone Marks, Janet Lambert, Gloria Zucker, Theresa Raymond, Martha Williams, Beatrice Simon, Yvette Lopez, Tina James, Latrice Hicks, Linda Johannsen, DeeDee Cooper * Survivors: DeeDee Cooper (but later killed), Lilly Rush * Years: 1972, 1985, 1986, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1999, 2001, 2005 * Status: Deceased * Type: Control * Modus Operandi: Donning hunting gear, and forcing the victim to strip down to their underwear, as his mother had been when she died, he forced them to run barefoot throught the woods for hours, while he hunted them with his rifle. * Basis: Robert Hansen Roy Brigham Anthony * Episode: "Creatures of the Night" * Victims: Mike Cahill and 8 others * Survivors: None * Years: 1977, 1978, 1979 * Status: Arrested * Type: Visionary * Modus Operandi: Strangled uniformed people who he claimed emanated "God's light". Ramon Delgado and Martha Puck * Episode: "Lonely Hearts" * Victims: Buella Stiffler, Anastasia Feralli, Petunia Marshall, Doris Duncan, Lorraine Johnson * Survivors: None * Year: 1989 * Status: Deceased (suicide) / Deceased * Type: Profit * Modus Operandi: Ramon would seduce and marry lonely women for their money and belongings, and after the wedding he and Martha would run them down with their van. * Basis: Raymond Fernandez and Martha Beck Larry Kenick * Episode: "The Good Death" * Victims: 6 * Survivors: None * Years: 1997-2007 * Status: Arrested * Type: Mission Oriented * Modus Operandi: Would inject patients who had lost the will to live or had no chance of recovery with a fatal amount of morphine. * Basis: Charles Cullen Malik * Episode: "It Takes a Village" * Victims: Damont Henderson, Kendrick Malone, Marcus Hollister, Shemar Reynolds * Survivors: Corey Middleton, Tyrell Hobbs * Years: 1999, 2001, 2003, 2007 * Status: Deceased * Type: Control * Modus Operandi: Search for potential victims at arcades playing the game Defector III, in which the goal is to knock the other player into "The Pit". Malik, who was skilled at the game, would play versus-matches with his intended victims, hoping for them to beat him at it. If they did, he would abduct them by using their victories over him to gain their trust. After abduction, he would lock them in a storage room and they would stand in a square for many hours, causing shin splints. He would then murder them by slashing their throats. Mitch Hathaway * Episode: "Offender" * Victims: Harold Dixon, Ernie Grabowski * Survivors: Cliff Burrell * Year: 2007 * Status: Arrested * Type: Mission Oriented * Modus Operandi: Would shove sex offenders off of rooftops, claiming he would only stop when the rape and murder of his son was solved. Alessandro Rossilini * Episode: "Sabotage" * Victims: Curt Fitzpatrick, Roderick Poole * Survivors: Gene Schmidt, John Wojciechowski, Luke Ross, Beth Ross, Mia Ross * Years: 1999, 2003, 2008 * Status: Arrested * Type: Mission Oriented * Modus Operandi: Bombing via music boxes that exploded after playing the song John Henry. * Basis: Theodore Kaczynski "John Smith" * Episode: "The Road" * Victims: Monica Capcot, Colleen Legarth, Vesenia D'Valasquez and Margaret Hack * Survivors: Brenda MacDowell * Years: 2006, 2007, 2008 * Status: Arrested * Type: Thrill or Control * Modus Operandi: Held the victims captive, eventually entombing them alive after they lost the will to live due to sensory deprivation and psychological torture. Richard Kiesel * Episode: "Mind Games" * Victims: 2 * Survivors: None * Year: 2004 * Status: Arrested * Type: Thrill * Modus Operandi: A serial arsonist responsible for a number of gasoline fires, two of which resulted in fatalities. Paul Shepard * Episodes: "The Last Drive-In", "Bullet" * Victims: Barry Jensen, Felicity Andrews, Preston Schmall, Fred Norris, Mel Shaver, Walt Granville, Ned Cotner, Theodore Kutler, Tom Gleason * Survivors: Tim Hudson, Juanita Renaldo, Claire Shepard * Years: 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 2009, 2010 * Status: Arrested * Type: Mission Oriented * Modus Operandi: Sniping Category:Serial Killers Category:Stragulation